


Sins of Omission

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanstiel (Meg/Dean/Castiel) - Castiel intends to "bend" Meg to his will as she's done with him many times over. However, this session doesn't go as planned and another friend joins in on what turns out to be one of the most eventful experiences of their lives. Light Dom!Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revival

Meg had every intention to dominate this particular session, but the Castiel she encountered today had no desire to allow her the opportunity, "I want you on your knees. Now."

"Well Clarence, color me impressed. Giving orders outside of your garrison-and to me, no less."

Before any more quips could be made at his expense, Castiel placed both hands on the top of the demon's head and forced her to the ground. "I won't ask again."

Meg quivered slightly, surprised but very turned on at the angel's sudden propensity to take control. And it didn't take much deduction to know what he was getting at. With a grin, Meg quickly unzipped Castiel's trousers, not missing the short gasp that escaped his lips when she pulled them to his ankles and took in her ready and waiting reward.

Castiel was lucky to have been a few inches away from one of the walls in the room and he held onto it gratefully with one hand. His other hand found fistfuls of Meg's hair and he grabbed eagerly, closing his eyes and lifting his head to the sky. The direct defiance this entire scenario was to his father and everything else in creation made it all the better and his labored breath voiced its approval of Meg's attentions.

Meg's hands found Castiel's stomach and she dug her nails in, scratching just enough to draw blood. Castiel gasped, opening his eyes and staring down at the demon who only replied with a quick wink as she continued to tend to her favorite part of him.

He was used to pain in the middle of their romps, but her desire to leave a larger mark than in other instances wasn't lost on him. He didn't mind, however. The pain was a surprising pleasure that would have sent him over the edge if Meg hadn't suddenly stopped, pulling him out of her mouth and and standing up, grabbing him by the tie.

"What are you doing?" Castiel panted.

"You really don't think I was going to let you off the hook with bossing me around that easy, did you Clarence?" Tightening the knot of the tie slightly around the angel's neck, she pushed him against the wall with enough force to cause cracks to appear around his vessel, disturbing the structure's otherwise pristine condition. "Time's up, pretty boy. I'm taking the reigns this round."

"I don't remember giving either of you two permission to crash my place-again." Dean stood in the doorway, the bulge of his pants indicating that he had been around just enough to get the gist of what was going on. Meg turned to face Dean, swearing she would end up wearing this smirk for the rest of the day. "This is either the best daydream I've ever had, or the worst porn I've ever seen as a punishment."

Castiel lost focus for just a moment, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "There has to be a pizza for that to be feasible." Dean was mid stride toward the two, unbuttoning his pants and sighing at Castiel as he did so. "Never change." Meg expected Dean to head to Castiel first, but was caught by surprise when he pulled her away from the angel and into a kiss. It wasn't long until their tongues found each other and he unbuttoned his shirt as Meg guided him to the lone couch in the room.

Meg pulled away from Dean and stood over him as Castiel came up behind her, finding her collarbone with his lips. Biting her own lips at Castiel's impressive attention to detail, she grabbed the back of his head with her arm while Dean unzipped his pants and reached in.

Meg arched an expectant eyebrow at the hunter, placing her free hand on her hips. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't tell me you have a problem with me handling my business..."

"I do when it's not at my discretion. Clarence, tend to your boytoy while I show him what I'd rather he did with that big mouth of his."

Breaking from Castiel, who followed like a lust-sick puppy, Meg grabbed Dean by part of his opened shirt and kicked the table away from the couch, taking in the sounds of the glass shattering across the room before throwing the older Winchester down on the ground and pulling off her clothes as well.

The lone angel in the room took this as his cue to unbutton Dean's pants, chiding him with a "Having your anatomy function around a zipper is a dangerous hazard."

"Seriously Cas?" Sometimes, Dean had no idea why he bothered, but moments like this where Castiel's mouth found his stiffened shaft quickly reminded him and he groaned in appreciation.

Just as he opened his mouth, he felt a hand grab the top of his head, positioning him properly as the demon who held it lowered herself onto him, making sure to grind herself in place as she did so. She was sweaty and wet-just the way he needed it. She didn't really have to guide Dean much. His tongue began to make up for years on the road that he went without.

Meg let go of Dean's head, throwing her own head back. The three began an abominable chorus of moans, which built in intensity. Meg relented for a bit, rising slightly on shaking legs and Dean took the opportunity to take in oxygen. Just as he did however, Castiel's tongue found the underside of his shaft, then head, sending shockwaves through his body. "Fucking Christ, Cas."

Meg just knew the sexually impressive, but otherwise clueless angel was going to say something along the lines of, "I don't think my father would approve of me technically engaging with sexual relations with another brother of mine." Before he got the chance, she she waved her hand and his mouth was forced back on Dean's cock, eliciting a moan so guttural that Meg nearly came from the sound alone.

"I'll take that as a thanks." Meg giggled as she lowered herself back onto Dean's wet and waiting mouth. She was absolutely relishing this rare episode and making it a point to change that in the future. It didn't take much for Dean to get her back to the point of no return and she leaned forward, resting her arms on the floor above Dean's head and gritting her teeth, grinding harder and faster. "Don't...don't tire out now...I've almost had my fill."

Dean was in his own state of bliss. Castiel's entire mouth was now on his aching cock, sliding up and down and attempting to get as much of him inside as possible. During this, his hands found his own ache and he began a steady stroke that was more than keeping him satisfied as well as doubling Dean's pleasure from the humming that his moans were creating.

He couldn't hold out any longer and he barely had time to warn the angel servicing him before he moaned inside of Meg, spilling inside of Castiel's surprised mouth. The vibrato against Meg's clit also sent her over the edge and she shook, gasping in orgasm and clenching her thighs in an failed attempt to keep her composure.

Castiel was the last to finish, swallowing quickly before he orgasmed and his moan broke the short silence in the room. Meg leaned on the seat of the couch while the two boys did what they could to regain some semblance of energy through exhausted breathing. The sweat from all three participants moistened the part of the floor they all occupied, and after another moment of silence, Meg was the first to speak.

"We really have to invite the Moose next time."

Meanwhile, in the next room, Sam stood next to the door, sweaty and exhausted with his hand covered in his own semen. Using his clean hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he took another look through the window pointing toward the three, then turned and leaned back against the wall. "I'll hold you to that, Meg."


	2. Alleviate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Meg x Castiel/Wincest/Wincestiel - Sam's mind is so preoccupied with the image of Dean, Castiel and Meg having sex that it begins to consume him until the boys get an unexpected visitor after one of their hunts.

It had been weeks since Sam caught his brother, Meg and Castiel in the middle of something that even his favorite pornography couldn't properly replicate. The sporadic hunts the two brothers would work here and there afterward took his mind off of the over stimulating thought sometimes, but after awhile, he couldn't resist the desire to, at the very least, satiate himself.

Most of his solo sessions were in the backseat of the parked Impala in the middle of the night. As Dean slept in the hotel room, Sam would usually be spread out on the rear leather, groaning along to the Zeppelin albums in the tape deck as stroked himself to climax.

Some nights were more intense than others as he thought of Meg grinding into his big brother's mouth and the muffled chorus of moans that drove him over edges too high up for even him to climb without the thought constantly running through his mind.

Castiel's involvement added to these sleepless nights as he edged remembering how the angel began the entire episode with his attempts to dominate Meg. He didn't know how many more nights his body could contain this seemingly endless amount of lust, but he knew handling business on his own just wasn't going to cut it for long.

Dean seemed too caught up in their work to realize anything as usual, and Sam was fairly certain that the idea of them together was something that would make him shut his laptop in disgust...again. The last person Sam wanted to look at him weird the rest of his life was Dean. This desperate need to release the way he dreamed would have to be something he kept only in his mind.

One night, they had just finished hunting yet another Wendigo and Sam etched a quick, new notch in his notebook. Dean took a glance in the book as he walked by with a large towel in hand.

"They must fuck like rabbits. That's all we ever hunt anymore."

"I know. We're in the low hundreds at this point." Dean smiled at Sam's comment, remembering Castiel's vessel's affinity for red meat and closed the door.

Setting the laptop aside, Sam moved over, taking note of the rushing sound of the shower Dean just started. He was probably going to be in there for a substantial amount of time, and this would be a perfect moment to get his needs out of the way for tonight, at least. Pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the bed, Sam walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to find a parking lot in full view.

Instead, he found Meg standing in the doorway with her fist raised pre-knock..

His heart jumped for a moment in surprise, obviously not expecting their recurring demon frienemy. "M-Meg" he stuttered, staring down at her with a face that looked like a terrified man trying to hide a secret.

"What? Those psychic powers working again and you don't have to wait for a knock anymore?" Meg mused, appreciating that her tendency to annoy could still cause visible agitation on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam closed the door slightly, just enough so that only his chest and head were showing. The growing erection in his pants was threatening to rat him out in due time and the last person he needed giving him shit was Meg. Add to that his constant thoughts of her dominant role in what got him so worked up these past weeks and he could swear he was positively drowning in the desire to fuck all three of them senseless.

"Wanted a little favor from your big bro, but..." Meg trailed off slightly, licking her lips at Sam's bare chest. He couldn't pretend he didn't notice it-his cock sure didn't, and it was begging to be released from the confines of the younger hunter's pants.

"Meg, you can't just come in here demanding favors from us."

"You sound as if I'm the only one getting something outta this, Moose."

Before Sam had a chance at a rebuttal, Meg pushed past the door and grabbed him by the throat, forcing his head to her level. With a wink, she drew his lips onto her own, kissing the stunned Winchester and quickly garnering reception once he got over that initial shock.

Meg's lips took command of Sam's mouth and she studied them, tracing light bite marks along the bottom lips, then sucking, taking that part of him into her mouth with a stirring urgency.

When she closed the door, Sam made his own statement, pushing her against that door and pressing into her as they continued the increasingly steamy makeout session. After a few more seconds, Meg allowed her hand the slip into his pants and she pulled her lips away from him, a grin spreading across her face.

"Don't tell me you were already waiting for me."

"No...I..."

"Doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure I can ride that right out regardless." Meg waved her hands and the force behind them sent Sam crashing into the bed. As he took the short, majestic ride airborne, Meg peeled off her tight leather pants, which had become moist from the earlier makeout session.

Meg grinned as she climbed the bed and straddled Sam, watching the look on his face turn into the lust she was searching for on her own little hunting trip. Without further procrastination, she began to grind slowly, rubbing herself on the top of him and his pants. "Let's play a little game...I wanna see how long you can hold out before you can't take much more of this."

Sam was already at full attention and ready right then and there, but he wanted the same experience Dean had with Meg and Castiel more than anything. It seemed like he was coming so close to getting what he wanted that he was more than willing to release control. He tried to place his hands on Meg's waist, but she would have none of it, leaning over, taking her own hands and pinning Sam's to the bed by his wrists.

Sam stared in awe, watching as Meg planted painfully slow kisses in a trail down his chest, sliding her hands down as she went. When she couldn't go any further she stopped, repositioning herself on top of Sam's aching cock.

Meg had gotten so wet during the teasing grind that Sam's pants were a mess in the center and he could feel the heat coming from her, purposefully taunting him.

"How...How did you even find out where we were?"

"That logic train just choo-choos out of the station when you're working with your other head, isn't it?"

As soon as Meg finished her sentence, a hand grabbed one of Sam's wrists and slapped a handcuff on it, attaching the other end to the bedpost. Sam looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Castiel. "The both of you get lazier with tracking with every hunt," he mused, appearing on the other side of the bed mid-sentence to attach the other cuff.

"These are only temporary, Sammy. I assure you that later on it's going to get a lot more fun."


End file.
